


The Sounds We Make

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas bottoms, the room is filled with the obscene sound of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds We Make

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened. Enjoy.

 

 

When Cas bottoms, the room is filled with the obscene sound of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin, and hushed little breaths, panted out in a staccato rhythm; it’s the perfect counterpoint to the slight creaking of the bed springs, and the knocking of the headboard against the wall.

 

 

With Dean, though, it’s all different.  He’s so much more  _vocal_ when it’s his turn.  When he’s the one getting fucked, there’s no mistake about it.  He’s all breathy grunts and moans each time Cas thrusts into him.  And he takes up a litany of “Fuck yeah, Cas, so good, harder, yeah, that’s it,” that’s music to Cas’s ears. _  
_

 

 

And each of them thinks that the other is just perfect.


End file.
